


My Greatest Adventure

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Kisses, Post-Canon, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Robin's got Hook's blessing, the ring...now all she needs is a "yes."





	My Greatest Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the Curious Archer engagement. :)

Alice flopped back on her finally made bed. Moving had been such a a pain. While in Hyperion Heights she knew she couldn’t live with her father anymore, she knew that wasn’t the case in Storybrooke. Yet, she still wanted to live with Robin. So, they had to find a way to both make up for lost time and also move forward. Finally they found it: a rented house with an in-law suite. It also meant lots of new furniture and art. Fun to buy, not so much to set up.

 

Finally, though, it was done. Hook had gone to bed and the takeout containers were cleared out. They could get some much needed rest.

 

“Do you need to work tomorrow?” Robin asked as she walked out of the bathroom. Tiana had moved her beignet business to the newly united realms, still loving being able to make them.

“Nope,” Alice replied, popping the p.

“Good.” Robin laid beside her, wrapping her arms around her tiny frame. “We can stay in bed all day long.”

“Mmm,” Alice pecked her lips. “That sounds very tempting.”

Robin picked up Alice’s left wrist and examined the bracelet on it. “Can’t believe how much stuff this cheap thing has withstood.”

“Regina says it’s because it was protected by true love’s magic.”

“That may be. However, that ring finger is looking a bit bare.”

 

Alice tilted her head and watched as Robin reached into her robe pocket, pulling out a velvet box. She flipped the lid open, revealing a sapphire ring, surrounded by tiny diamonds. Alice’s eyes widened as she looked from it, back to Robin. Robin smiled at her.

 

“I’ve wanted to do this since the curse broke, but things have just been so crazy and I had to wait to talk to your dad about it. I love you, Alice. I’ve loved you ever since I watched you contain that troll. You’ve been through so much, yet always keep smiling. You’re the strongest person I know, the kindest. You see the best in everyone and well, you’re the person I wish I could be.” She let out a deep breath. “And I’m rambling, but the point is, I can’t imagine another person to go on my adventures with.” She slid the ring onto her finger. “Will you go on this new adventure and marry me?”

“Of course,” Alice breathed, without even having to think about it. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

 

She sat up and kissed Robin, nearly tackling her back on the bed. Robin giggled and deepened the kiss. When their lips parted, Alice stroked her cheek.

 

“I guess the question is now,” she mumbled. “Where’s the wedding?”

“I vote somewhere warm, with our families.”

“Anywhere with you and I’m golden.”


End file.
